Quitting The Hot Box
by showtunediva
Summary: A Nathan and Adelaide epilouge


**Quitting the Hot Box**

**A Nathan and Adelaide Epilouge**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any characters from Guys and Dolls or the lyrics for Bushel and a Peck.

**See note…. Oh note**: From the way Adelaide talks about her job at the Hot Box in this story I am not trying to make theatre look like a bad profession. So hopefully people do not get that impression. From what I took a way from Adelaide's brief mention of her boss in the play I figured I could use that as a back story for this fan fiction. Also this is my first Guys and Dolls fan fiction. I hope you enjoy.

It took them that long but after fourteen long years, Nathan and Adelaide finally got married in the Save A Soul Mission under the guidance of Sarah Brown's grandfather Arivide. Adelaide had a lot of issues dealing with Nathan's crap game so after fourteen years of having to put up with missed or cancelled dates and Nathan's excuses she decided to move them to Freeport, a small town on Long Island. Nathan could resist any temptation to start any new crap games. Nathan had issues with getting used to this change but adjusted eventually and got a job as an accountant at a local H and R Block. What an ironic twist of fate that a gambler turns out to become an accountant!

Transitioning into the new life was not so easy for Adelaide. She loved show business and performance so she kept her job at the Hot Box at least for a little while. She often worked long hours and sometimes she didn't get to see Nathan a lot because their schedules often did not match up. Not to mention her commute into the city from Long Island was sometimes horrendous, especially in winter.

One afternoon she came home for dinner looking clearly distraught.

"Adelaide, pigeon. What's wrong?" Nathan asked his wife

Achoo! Adelaide sneezed. 'Oh, great. Here comes the neurotic sneezing again.' Nathan thought to himself.

"Oh, Nathan dear. I can't stand this job at the Hot Box anymore."

"What's wrong with it?" I thought you liked performing."

"I do, but that slave driver Charlie works us way too hard. Since we been married I don't think we've spent as much time together as I would have liked to."

Achoo!

"If it makes you feel any better my schedule is pretty busy too. Especially with tax season coming up soon." Nathan said. "I'm sure we can put enough time aside to spend together." He put his arm around his wife comfortingly.

Adelaide felt slightly better but not by much.

"I just how **HATE **much pressure Charlie puts on us and how hard he makes us work… we don't even get paid decent money.. except maybe the few tips we get."

Nathan was about to suggest that she quit and look for a different job but he hesitated.

"What would you think of me quitting the Hot Box?"

"Well, sweetheart I know you love performing so I really don't think you should quit."

Adelaide looked at her husband

"But I don't like it there. The girls are beginning not to like It anymore either. We all talked about walking out on Charlie one of these days and going on strike because he doesn't pay us enough."

"Well what are your other options?"

"Performing really can't be a full time job. We need to take our future into consideration. Don't you want to have kids?"

Nathan smiled "Of course I do."

"Well then we both need to have steady jobs to support our family.. right now the Hot Box doesn't really pay me very much money at all. On a good night I probably get about $15 in tips and then my weekly pay check is pretty low. I'm just so disgusted with the pay I get at the Hot Box"

"What have you thought of doing?"

"I actually really want to school to get my degree in teaching. I want so share my passion for performing with younger kids I never went to college after high school ya know? I got a job at Hot Box as a waitress right away and then auditioned to be a dancer and that's how I got the job there to begin with."

Nathan squeezed Adelaide's shoulder

"That's great Adelaide but what would you do for a job on the side when you're in school?"

"Probably get a job at TJ Maxx or the local grocery store… just show I could pay the tuition bills"

"Do you think I should look into getting a second job after tax season is over?"

"Perhaps, we'll see how things go."

"How should I handle this?"

"We can look into places where you can go to school and you get applications. Stay on at the hot box until the fall semester starts and then tell Charlie that you're going back to school and getting a job closer to home."

Adelaide smiled

"You'll really help me find a school to go to?

"Oh course. Babe. I'm always here for you ."

A familiar tune snuck into Adelaide's head

She started to sing looking at Nathan adoringly.

" _I love you a bushel and a peck_

_A bushel and peck and barrel and a heap_

_A barrel and a heap and I'm talking in my sleep_

_About you_

Nathan answered back with the final lyric of the song

_Cause I love you a bushel and a peck_

_You bet your pretty neck I do._

And they kissed.


End file.
